A Flipping of Pages
by Yasuko
Summary: Faye is alone on the bebop & searching thru spikes room she finds a journal. she reads what spike wrote bout his and julias relationship and how he lost her. by the time she gets 2 the part about herself spike is standing in the door way watching her. :D
1. A Flipping of Pages

Disclaimer: Sorry there must be a mixup none of the bebop crew are here right guys *turns to look at group of people behind her all faces hidden by those goofy glasses with the fake nose attached* Right *they reply in unison* You see officer nothing out of the ordinary here

  


A/N: I had a spell of writers block that wouldn't let me continue til I got this out of my system kept coming to me while I was in the middle of another story lol well here it goes idk if it's all that good the characters are sumwhat, okay a very ooc but I couldn't help myself so well, i just had to do it :D

  
  
  
  


[_Cowboy Bebop_]

  
  


_A Flipping of Pages_

  
  


Faye sat lazing about on one of the couches in the main room of the bebop. Their last bounty had been a hard core criminal and they'd all been put to the test. Even Ed was sleeping, a rather disturbing thought since it wasn't something she did very often. Her noise was a usual sound among the crew and it was strange to be without it. Soothing but strange.

Spike lay sprawled across his bed in the room across the hall humming some tune. It caught Faye's ear and she strained to catch the melody. She could hear his alluring voice whisper a snatch of a verse lost in his own thoughts. _"...Come to me, whisper in my ear...I'm waiting for the day you walked out of here..." _It was vague and simplistic. He was probably singing it wrong, she thought smugly. He never did have a very good memory for things like that.

A soft clicking sound and every once in a while the clump of heavily shoed feet indicated Jet's position. Trimming his bonsai garden. It must be nice to have a hobby, she reckoned wearily. Something to keep your mind of the endless loneliness. For her there was nothing. The bebop and its crew were her only life. And a sad pitiful one it was. Sure they were her friends and all, a source of money and food, but she needed more. Something to latch on to. She was a wild girl at heart and it showed but nowadays she was more sedate and unsociable. Too much alone time was bad for you and at this point it was making her sick.

Rolling over onto her stomach she flipped on the monitor only to shut it right back off again when the announcer started talking about another bounty head. A worthless one at that not even a million woolongs in the least. Not worth their time.

Suddenly the ship shuddered and came to a halt. Jet walked out of his garden room closing the door softly behind him and treaded his way down the hallway his shoes thumping against the metal flooring loudly echoing off every wall. The sound was harsh and overbearing but in actuality he only made a small tap as he approached. The larger sound was perhaps her own personification of it, an imitation blown out of proportion due to her splitting headache.

"Why have we stopped?" Faye questioned him rubbing her head lightly with her palms. She rolled onto her side and sat up slowly. Her vision swam before her for a few moments.

"We've reached Venus." He looked at the navigation system. "I'm going down there to pick up the parts we need for the bebop you wanna come?"

She thought about it briefly before deciding that it would be better to stay aboard. Last time she'd been on Venus she'd angered a few people and that hadn't been that long ago. No reason to see them any sooner than necessary. "No I'll be fine here."

He turned to Spike's doorway. "What about you Spike? You coming?" He didn't wait for an answer merely continued his revolution to the other side of the room where Ed was lying on the floor. "How bout you Ed, care to join us?" Her response was much faster than Spikes. "Ed want go. Where Jet Jet, where we go?"

"Venus, Ed." The cowboy had finally emerged from his den. He ruffled his hair absently as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Lighting one he took a long drag of it as he replaced the pack to his pocket. "Ready to go, Jet?" A puff of smoke clouded about his face tangling in his words as it swirled upward.

"Yeah let's get going." They headed for the door Ed flying around zooming in and out of them in quick twists and turns her arms held out imitating an airplane. Spike pushed her through the doorway gently. "We better hurry." Jet commented as he closed the door. "Don't wanna leave Faye alone too long, she might take off with everything."

Indignantly Faye threw a pillow at the door. "That was only the one time, bastard." That dick, always making fun of her. It wasn't like she was that much trouble. She took stock of the empty alcohol bottles littering the floor and a few empty food cans lying about. Okey, so maybe she did make a few messes once in a while but Spike had helped her with this one and it wasn't like he was ever chastised.

She stood up stretching absently as she watched Ein nose through a few bottles a, whine of hunger emanating from his throat. Kicking away some of the trash that blocked her path Faye headed into the kitchen her own stomach growling audibly. "Alright Ein, let's see what we got." She shuffled through cabinets and drawers opening the icebox expectantly. Eventually she found a can of dog food and some chocolate hidden in the farthest reaches of the last cabinet. Pulling open the lid of the dog food she swiped a small taste of it for herself before tossing it to Ein. "A little too salty for me." She commented to his wagging tail and glittering eyes as he gobbled away at his food.

Popping a chocolate through her lips, she wandered around the bebop aimlessly. Walking down the hallway toward her room she stepped inside flipping on the lights. She hadn't slept in here for a long time. The bunks were a tad bit skinny and she rather liked the length and width of the couches in the other room. Standing in front of the mirror she acknowledged her disheveled appearance. Slipping out of her yellow outfit she threw it across the floor to land in the corner of the room.

Searching through her drawers she looked for something more comfortable to wear. She pranced about her room naked, searching. Finally she found an old azure dress tight and silky, short and comfortable. It was revealing yes but then wasn't everything she owned. She adorned it adjusting the thin straps tediously so as not to show too much. In the least bit she didn't want to give jet and Spike a free show. The dress clung to her prominent breasts a sharp v'ed collar dipping deeply between them. It flowed downward tautly along the sharp curves of her hips and rear only stopping where her thighs began in a finely embroidered hem.

Reaching for a brush on the counter top she brushed her purple hair. The short tresses managed to untangle themselves into a stringy vibrant mass framing her elegant features. Her mind elsewhere she ran her fingers through her locks wishing she had someone to run their fingers through her hair. But she hadn't had anyone like that in a long time.

Replacing the brush she analyzed her new appearance. Much more like herself. She left her room switching off the lights so it was left once more in darkness. She wandered up and down the halls and corridors taking a quick peep on Jet's bonsai plants all neatly trimmed and watered. She couldn't fathom his infatuation with them, to her it was a dull thing to pass the time staring at plants and pruning them to perfection. They could do nothing for you and eventually they died. 

She left the garden intent on visiting Spike's room. He was a silent cowboy with an air of mysterious secrets surrounding him, many of which she wished to discover. Opening his door only a crack she reached her hand in cautiously through the aperture and switched on the lights. Peering into it she saw nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to set him aside from everyone else aboard the bebop but she knew there had to be something hidden in the folds and shadows of this room that could give her an idea about him, even if vague. Pushing the door forward she squeezed in a few feet.

She traipsed around the room looking along the counter tops for something personal that could perhaps tell of his past. All she found was a few scraps of paper, two or three loose woolongs, and a cigarette but tossed in the corner. Nervously she bent down to search into his drawers. Cautiously she gazed about as though expecting to find someone watching her invading Spike's privacy. But of course there was no one because they were all gone, down to Venus. She opened the drawer flinching as it creaked screechily. She blushed as she realized the drawer held Spike's pants and undergarments. She closed it quickly. Moving on to another to forget what she'd glimpsed. The second drawer she tried was more successful. Within it she found a bouquet of dry roses a fragrant scent still clinging to them limply. Taking them out carefully she looked at the tag tied to their base. It read:

_"To Julia, a gift for my beloved flower who is more beautiful than any other rose I could give her."_

  


The handwriting was definitely unmistakable as Spikes. Written precisely, slanting to the right as it flowed evenly across the card. "Good old Spike Speigal trust him to be a ladies man." She muttered setting the flowers down and returning to the drawer. A brown dusty box lay at the bottom of the drawer. She grunted as she stood trying to lift it. Managing to remove it she carried it over to his bunk putting it down with a muted thud. She sat down next to it, wary of finding out its contents.

Blowing on the lid she snapped her eyes shut not wanting the thick layer of dust that blew up from it to get into them. She opened the lid tentatively half expecting some hideous monster to jump out at her from its murky depths. No such luck. Inside she found a tattered book and a golden music box delicately carved. She took in her hands the music box first. Lifting its lid she heard a familiar tune one akin to that which Spike had been humming earlier. It was pleasant and heartwarming and at the same time a sorrowful tune that pulled at one's heartstrings. Even Faye, a tough girl like herself, felt a wave of feeling in response. She let the lid fall closed pushing the box away from her as the mood became too blue and empty.

Lifting out the book she discovered it wasn't really a book at all it was more of a...a journal. Spike had a journal? She found it hard to believe that a hard core bounty hunter like him would carry around such a thing, not to mention even having one in the first place.

She opened it up to the first page and started reading.

  


_Julia. A fire burns within me at the mere mention of her name. Pulling at my soul it dances around me in a thick lather of passion. She is the perfect image of beauty if only I can get her to notice me. A quick glance in a corridor, a smile from across the table, a drink shared at a bar, or a short conversation I wish for. But I am invisible to such as her and I must try harder to get her attention for she alone is worth the effort._

Hmm. Who knew the charming cowboy had been so in love and so unable to get a girl. Two things she'd never associated with him before now. She turned a few pages hoping for a more entertaining piece. Perusing through the pages, she found it. And oh how interesting it was...

  


_'Come home with me.' I asked her to come home with me last night. It was late and we'd been at that bar for so long I felt like I knew half the people in there. I think I must've puffed half a pack on the walk home. Maybe I was nervous her smiles could melt butter..._

_ We reached my apartment after a block of walking. I opened the door quickly not wanting to wait any longer than necessary. As she stepped inside I took her coat revealing her loose top and pants that clung to the curve of her body, and oh what a body it was. She eyed me strangely as I stared grinning sheepishly that she had noticed me._

_ We conversed for a while but of course for me that was not enough. I longed to touch her to embrace and hold her in my arms. My Julia, my love._

_ She let me kiss her leaning into me and pulling at my clothes but kisses were all she allowed and nothing more. It was not my lack of trying, but quite the contrary it was her lack of trust._

  


If any of this could be believed, Spike was coming off as a hopeless romantic. Caught up in the game he couldn't even get on top of things much less the girl. Faye wondered if he ever did end up with her if she ever fell for him as he had fallen for her. Flipping again past a few more pages she found exactly what she was looking for. Full on passion written by Spike Speigal himself, she couldn't conceive what she was reading as true.

  


_I led her smiling up the stairs and into my room. I knew it wouldn't have been long before I claimed her. She lay sprawled out on my bed invitingly. How could I refuse such a plain gesture? I dived upon her pressing my lips against hers dangerously in a fit of passion. She returned it with just as much fervor her tongue flitting through my open lips, I bit down on her lower lip gliding my own tongue across it. Kissing trails along her jaw and down her neck. She giggled softly as I played with her hair. "Spike" She whispered my name as I undid the bottons of her blouse. She leaned forward throwing off her blouse carelessly. Putting her arms around my neck she tangled her fingers in my hair as she nibbled at my ear. Taking advantage of her position, I reached behind her and snapped open the hooks of her bra. The straps fell to her elbow when she leaned away from me to undo the bottons of my own shirt. Twisting her head she let her golden locks fall over her naked skin concealing any glimpse I might have had of her breasts. She looked up at me mischievously knowing she had annoyed me. I helped her with my shirt pulling out my arms and tossing it away._

_ I kissed her hard on the mouth almost forcing it on her but she accepted me and bid me entrance once again. I led a line of kisses along her honey sweet skin down the valley of her breasts to her navel. Skillfully I undid her pants with my mouth, cupping her breasts in my hands. She leapt off the edge of the bed pulling me with her as she slipped out of her pants._

  


In abandon Faye wondered if she should continue reading. Spike was liable to beat her if he found out. But she was getting a taste of his past an image of raw passion she'd envisioned the emotionless cowboy to be without. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the page and its enticing story. Her curiosity won out over her caution she read on.

  


_Kneeling down before me she all but tore off my pants as she removed my shoes and threw the lot of it aside. I stood naked before her while she wore only a black thong hiding all that I had longed for, for so long. Still kneeling she ran her hands up my legs in quick fluid movements. I shuddered at her actions. Gripping my hips she pushed me back onto the bed as she laid a mark of her own kisses down my abdomen to the base of my hips. She looked into my eyes challengingly as she reached skillfully between my legs to handle my quivering member._

_ Her hands were gentle as she fondled me. I whispered her name softly knowing what she was about to do. Her mouth formed a deep 'o' as she guided me through her soft lips. Her tongue, Oh her masterful tongue, how it caressed my pulsating organ. Circling it, massaging it, enticing it to linger as she pulled at it continuously. I could hear myself moaning in response to her treatment._

_ All continued until she finally let me go, too full of desire and pure need to let her refuse me. My breathe was ragged and my member pulsed violently urging me to hurry. I brought her face to mine and reaching down I led my hands along her sides and grabbed the edges of her thong. I slid it down her legs and she helped me to remove it. That done I flipped our positions so that I was on top. I had it in my mind to take her then but catching sight of her soft smirk I changed my mind. Julia, you know me far too well. For her it would be as though she had won for I had given in to her acts of passion yet had done nothing to arouse her myself. Not to say that she was not aroused for clearly by her heated breathing and grasping hands she was._

_ I returned the smile playfully nipping at her bottom lip. I tasted blood but she had nipped back and I was not worried of hurting her. Going back to my work I kissed her from chin to collar bone moving to her breasts with a soft licking trail. I took her right breast in my hand and massaged it gently my fingers brushing carelessly over her erect nipple. The left I covered with my mouth suckling softly. In response she gurgled, an attempt at muffling her moans._

_ Kneading her hips, I brought myself away from her enticing mountains to her quavering thighs. Reaching my thumb and forefinger into her slit I parted her folds flicking my tongue into her depths playfully. Her body shook with passion and she begged me to take her, to take her fast. I waited mounting her arousal as I continued the assault with my tongue._

_ Taking one last taste of her flowery folds I shifted myself so I could enter her. Quickly I dipped into her. She shook with need, her red rimmed eyes frantic as she clawed at my back. I darted in and out of her the climax mounting as we moved together to a silent rhythm arching our bodies to one another._

_ Finally the release. In a surge of passion I filled her entire being and her nails seared into my back as I placed a rough kiss on her crushing lips. I collapsed on top of her resting for a few still moments. "I love you" I whispered to her with all the compassion I could muster. _

_"Aisheteru." She breathed back kissing my forehead lightly as we both fell into a silent sleep._

  


Faye looked down at her knuckles that had turned white from gripping the edges of the leather bound journal so tightly. Spike had been so passionate and caring. What had changed him so? What had happened to his Julia whom he had loved so much? She had to find out. Reading Spike's journal had made her closer to him made her feel something for him akin to companionship. She felt connected through this. She had to finish his story, find out what had gone wrong. She skipped several pages until she came to a strange page. The words slanted more drastically and it was written in a roundabout way as though he'd been in a hurry writing it or his mind had at least been racing.

  


_Julia..._

_ How can I tell her..._

_ Tell her that I have to leave her forever._

_ She would never believe that it was for her own safety._

_ She is just as stubborn as I and knowing that there is no way I can show it to her._

_ Life is becoming too hard too difficult..._

_..._

_Too dangerous._

_ I can't let her face this danger alone and there's nothing I can do to protect her. The dragon syndicate is far too powerful for the two of us alone. _

  


_ I can't bring her down with me._

  


The dragon syndicate. Had Spike been involved with them even that long ago? She progressed to the next entry.

  


_ I came to her side kissing her with a passion born of love, lust and, fear. "I must leave you my beloved." She looked at me with sad blue eyes begging me to stay by her side. "I must do it for you Julia, better to leave your love knowing I can keep it within my heart, than to lose you to the hands of Vicious and the rest of the syndicate. They would tear you to pieces if only to get at me. I will not sacrifice you just to enjoy your love._

_ Kissing her one last time I held her in my arms clinging to her, my heart rupturing within my chest. I longed to keep her next to me and take her with me but her life was more important to me than anything and I had to keep her safe. Our lips parted and I left her a single tear falling from my eye running down my cheek to land in a puddle of murky water rippling with the impact rippling continuously._

  


Poor Spike forced tp leave Julia like that. He seemed so much more emotional. So loving and caring. He was unsure of himself then unwilling to take risks for others just as he was. He'd lost his sense of caution now a reckless cowboy daring death to take its toll on him. She feared that losing Julia's love had eaten away at his true self leaving him a gambling shell. But of course that was not true he'd lost her so long ago and nothing in truth had changed about him but his lust for life. She flipped to the farthest pages looking for more recent thoughts. She passed a few entries about first coming aboard the bebop meeting his old friend jet and coming across the data dog Ein. She was looking for herself to come into the picture but before she could locate anything she became distracted again by an out-of- place mention of Julia.

  


_Her poor soul. My lovely golden haired Julia her skin white and perfect her lips soft pink and inviting her wintry blue eyes like pools of liquid light now closed forever in eternal sleep. VICIOUS!!! How could you take her from me as you did? I left her so that she would be safe from your hand but you, you sought her out and destroyed her. You murdered my love._

_ I heard it from her sister in our bar on Mars. A sad tale I do not wish to retell. Her blood was spilt in my absence and even with the sacrifice of her love I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her..._

_ I'm glad I wrote of my experiences with you Julia for now I will have them with me always and I shall never forget your love._

  


A tear fell from Faye's eye making a soft patter as it landed on the page. How much had he carried with him all those years? His sorrow hidden behind a mask of indifference he'd braved the world and stood before it after all it had taken from him a cigarette dangling from his lip and his hands placed on his hips. She felt the frustration he must have at Julia's death being unable to prevent it just as she had live on while all those she'd known and loved had died around her. She'd been oblivious to them and still could not for the life of her manage to remember anything about herself or the life she had live.

She flipped the pages slowly wanting to see how Spike felt now. She found her name and read, astonished, Spikes thoughts of her.

  


_She's been aboard the bebop for sometime now and I fear that she notices nothing more of me than the whisper of smoke the puffs out from the butt of my cigarette. She is so beautiful with her indigo tresses of short hair, her creamy skin and long delicate fingers. She's a flirt, gorgeous in her revealing clothes and half nakedness. She is modest in her own right but hides it well. I wish for her to see me and not through me._

_ Vaguely she reminds me of Julia the same daring and courage I saw in her is alight in Faye. I wish to know this daring to challenge it but I do so in fear for I could endanger her as easily as I could cut my own throat._

_ Maybe one day she might acknowledge me for who I am and how much I love her. I will be patient and I will wait but with every day my longing to touch her will grow unbidden as will my love. One day..._

  


"That day may come sooner than you think my space cowboy." She commented to herself smiling.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

Oh my god, Spike! She threw the book closed attempting to hide it under her. Frantically she looked up to see him leaning against the door frame perfectly silhouetted in the dim light.

A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he took her in capturing her with his eyes. She wore another one of her revealing outfits this one all the more seductive than any he'd seen her wear before. It's blue material shining in allure. There she was laying on his bed, a perfect angel in every way.

Alternately she surveyed him with her piercing green eyes. It surprised her that he wasn't mad, screaming at her to leave. All she could discern from his shining eyes was amusement and something, something hidden in their depths hinting perhaps of love. She Rolled over onto her side and put her feat over the edge of the bunk her fingers fiddling with the hem of her dress. For a moment in silence she studied her hands. Were they enough to handle this ruthless cowboy? For so long she herself had wanted him but he'd been distant his dark eyes giving the presence of an unforgiving cold heart. But she'd seen through his front. It only plagued her that she may not be enough for him. Julia, she had been everything to him, as much a part of life as breathing. Could she possibly take her place?

With a quick glance up at the carefree cowboy she gave in deciding to risk it. If only for a chance to lie in his arms.

Swishing a strand of persistent hair out of her face, she looked up at his thin strong figure. "You're wrong Spike. Curiosity didn't kill the cat. It made the kittens." She implied huskily, rising to meet his embrace.

  


._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

  


_Faye ran a hand along my naked torso. "How is it you have returned without Ed and Jet?" I knew she wanted to know if we were alone if we could continue what we'd started, safely. I told her that I had come back early when Jet had met up with some old friends. Cops, I hated the bastards. Ed went running off and I left her to Jet. I wasn't really in the mood for any of it._

_ "I'm glad" she whispered into my ear. I wanted to ask her how much she had read but I felt awkward about questioning her. She would of course go on the defensive and I could lose her. Instead I opted to challenge her, knowing she'd go for that easily enough. "So think you can do a better job?" She looked up at me with searching eyes before comprehending what I'd truly meant. She giggled softly, her hand slid down to the button of my pants. "Definitely."_

  


A/N: yeah I kno nothing like I usually write but I just had to get it out the idea of writing it kept plaguing me and I couldn't work on any of my other fics lol r and r if you please tell me what u think and if u don like it then that's ok because I found it a lil sketchy myself. Ne ways I g2g. Ciao

Oh yeah and if you guys actually like this and I feel up to it I might rewrite it from a different perspective. Okey TTFN 'in the words of tigger'! lol :D


	2. A Succession of Lies

Disclaimer: Back so soon? What for? Oh I see, well just because that daft lady says she saw them here doesn't mean they are. Go ahead look around I'm sure you won't find anything. *considering they all just left and won't be back for a few hours but he doesn't need to know that now does he* As you can see they're not here so I've definitely made no attempts to capture any of them for my own privileges, seeing as I have to write a disclaimer anyway. damn policemen always so daft... *giggling softly*

  


A/N: This chapters not as straight forward as the last one which means it's not an ongoing lemon. Starts out a little slow in the beginning then Jet and Ed get back from Venus to find Spike and Faye in a compromising position and Ed brings home a peculiar item. I was gonna do something with the thing ed brings you'll find out bout it soon but I think I'll wait til next chapter so you can have a little of your FxS before I make some complications for them :D and of course there's a bundle of pure fluff at the end (hope it measures up to the last chappie) some hard stuff those two got goin for them...

  
  
  
  


[Cowboy Bebop]

  
  


A Flipping of Pages

******A Succession of Lies******

  
  


Jet said good bye to his old colleagues as they faded off into the distance. "Damn it Spike." he muttered under his breath. "Leavin me with Ed. That girls more trouble than she's worth."

He threaded his way down the street through the hustle and bustle of people heading one way or another. She had to be here, somewhere in this mess of people. The only thing he could be sure of was that she'd leave an obvious trail of destruction as she always did_._ That was definitely nothing he wanted to take care of right now_. _He didn't have the patients or woolongs to appease the people he knew would be upset at the girl for one reason or another.

"Ed." He called her name as he jostled his way through the thick crowd. Where could she be? He'd told her to stay put and of course she'd nodded happily, a larger than average smile adorning her childish face. But that had lasted all of about ten seconds until she noticed something interesting hanging in one of the shop windows. Then she'd deserted him without saying a word. He was sure he wouldn't have noticed her absence at all if his friends hadn't pointed it out to him.

He shook his head miserably as his feet began to ache. The sun was already setting and days were short. There was no sign of Ed anywhere, nothing broken, no screaming shop owners. In fact it was quiet, unusually quiet. There was still the sound of the people floundering around him, the screech of landing aircraft, even the prattle of a few children as they chased a few dogs through the streets. But there was a stillness somewhat akin to silence in its absurdity that pressed him in making the beat of his heart clear and foreboding. It's beat echoing dangerously within his own ears.

Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

His eyes darted across the faces of the people as they passed him by. They paid no attention to him and continued on their way. It was strange being among so many people he didn't know. A disadvantage of a bounty hunter he supposed, living like they did. It wasn't often they stayed in one place for very long. Old friend were all he had and he clung to them desperately as if they were his only link to sanity. Sure it was true he had Spike, Ed and Faye. They were great companions but... he fingered his metal arm thoughtfully, they had their own twisted worlds they retreated into. He was left to fend to himself fighting to keep his old memories while still leaving room for new ones to take their place. They had their own agendas and he, he was an ex-cop who'd deserted the force in favor of something more substantial, and truthful.

Cops lived on deceit despite all the lies they told the public, the ISSP was just as dirty as the so called criminals they were sworn to apprehend. It bothered him to think about those days. They were a part of his past he wished to forget but he always seemed to think about them at the worst of times. He'd often wondered what his life would be like if he hadn't lost his arm and injured his eye. Would he have stayed with the force?

He was roused from his thoughts by a few angry shouts coming from a shop a few meters away. A fat man in blue tweed suit his face a deep tinge of red was causing the outburst yelling at a little girl that stood before him. With a sigh Jet headed in their direction. The little girl was of course Ed and she was clutching a long black box. The man moved to pry it from her arms. With a swift tumble she rolled back out of harms way. She stuck her tongue out at him impudently. "This belong to Ed. Ed keep. You no touchy." She emphasized her point by patting the case comfortingly.

Jet arrived in time to see her nip the man's hand as he made another attempt at the box. By now people were staring at them, gawking at redhead girl in her absurd outfit and cheeky mannerisms. They tutted in disapproval as if she were a common hoodlum.

She might as well be. Jet thought, considering all the trouble she'd caused him. "Excuse me sir." He addressed the red faced man evenly. "Why don't we take this inside?" he gestured toward the door giving Ed a glare.

"Jet Jet! Look what Ed has found. It's so amazing!" Apparently his look had had little effect on her. "Not now Ed. Wait til we get inside the shop."

She smiled scrambling to her feet. She pushed her way roughly passed the shop owner and promptly stuck her tongue out at him when she reached the safety of the entrance. The man followed her and led them both through the shop. Jet eyed the objects that littered the many shelves and tables of the shop. Mostly antiques thrown together in disarray, but every once in a while he noticed a few pricy items hidden on the highest shelves or shove back behind some odds and ends. Dust clung to everything, from the glass sculptures to the metal trinkets. It was a strange little shop harboring such a wide variety of things. He even noticed a ceramic model of a bonsai. He'd touched it lightly inspecting it with hard eyes. When he brought his hand away it was covered in the dark dust. The real thing was much better. He thought as he wiped away the grime from his hand with a quick sweep across his pant leg.

The man led them to the very back of the shop. Opening a narrow door he pushed them inside sighing heavily as the red began to slowly fade from his face.

"Now what's all this about." Jet asked when they'd all managed to stuff themselves into what looked like the main office.

The man pointed an accusing finger at Ed where she sat cross legged on the tiny black des in the center of the room. "This little boy has stolen that case and its contents right off one of my shelves. He tried to run off with it. Luckily I caught him in time." A smug smile crossed his face as he studied Jet's expression.

If he hadn't been as tired and frustrated as he was jet felt that he actually would have laughed. Ed a boy? Ha. Instead he brought a hand to his face covering his eyes for a moment as if reliving a painful memory or else contemplating the empty space that would soon be filling his wallet. Eventually he brought himself to speak. "Ed happens to be a girl. And if she's stolen something I must inform you that there is little or close to no chance of you getting it back. So let's make this easy. How much do you want for it?"

A mischievous grin flickered across the man's once marred features as he considered. "Hmm."

  


Several minutes later and a thousand woolongs poorer they left the shop. Jet gave Ed another dark glare which in turn she ignored. It was a long walk back to the hammerhead. Jet let his gaze drift across the houses and dispersing people. Sometimes he wished he could go back. Back to the days before he'd gotten involved in bounty hunting, before he'd even joined the ISSP. A woman walked passed them going in the opposite direction. Her long brown hair hung freely in loose tresses whipping gracefully about her and she held herself upright with an air of pride. She smiled at Ed sweetly adjusting the zipper of her dull gray jacket. Exchanging a soft glance with him Jet could see the vibrant lust in her eyes, a lust for life. Something he'd lost early in life.

He sighed heavily letting his eyes take in the sunset that spanned the length of the horizon. Following the rays of light he traced the coloring as it darkened. Red and gold fused with iridescent violet until it faded into the black of a midnight sky. In time the entire moonless sky would be engulfed by that darkness, just as he had been so long ago. Life was easier then, when he'd been young. Wandering from bar to bar, from one woman to another.

There had been one woman in particular. He remembered as they drew closer to their destination. Yes he remembered her well, the sound of her voice still rang clearly through his mind. Alisa. Her short black hair, deep brown eyes and full lips, they'd haunted his dreams day and night since he'd left her on Ganymede. He'd never had a chance to say good bye and it'd been years since he'd last seen her. Where was she now? He mused absently. She was a girl of action, she always had been. From the first time he'd met her she'd been able to steel his wallet from his back pocket without him noticing a thing. She'd returned it of course but from then on he had always checked his pockets when he was with her. Without even realizing it the corners of his mouth turned up in soft smile.

"Jet Jet. We're here. Come on open up. Ed wants to go inside." The high-pitched squeal of Ed's voice roused him from his reverie. He opened the hatch and let the girl climb in clumsily. As soon as he seated himself she dumped the black case on his lap and sat in front of him.

"Looky what's inside!" She flipped open the lid and Jet found himself staring at a bright, shining saxophone.

  


_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

  


A thin smile crept across her lips as she lay beside him resting her head on his naked torso. They'd long abandoned the cramped space of his bunk for the cold floor. So enthralled in their passion she hadn't noticed how very cold it was. Pulling a blanket over her shivering body she remained by his side. His eyes were closed and his breathing even. He was asleep. Taking advantage of the opportune moment she studied him. In sleep he looked so peaceful, the sorrow that had been etched on his face had disappeared, but then it had been gone the moment he walked in on her.

Following the rhythm of his breathing she could hear his heart beating softly in his chest. A heart that had known and lost love all too quickly. There was so much that was still hidden within it, hidden by his own defensive walls. How long had she wanted to scale those walls? How long had she longed to see what lay beyond their rigid stone? Thinking back, she'd always wanted him. From the moment she'd joined them when he'd chained her to the railing. He'd been ruthless then, a sense of danger lurking in his eyes. But that was before Julie had died, perishing at Vicious' hands. Where so many hands had met there fate before her. Old memories fought to reach the surface and her heart stuck in her throat. She held them back with all that she could. They were dark memories of her own chance at love. Dark cold and insistent.

I've been such a fool. She thought vaguely. She'd been through a lot lately and wasn't herself. Previously she would never have dared to enter Spike's room like this for fear he'd find her snooping. But this morning so willingly she sauntered in and looked through it like it were her own. She could pass that of well enough to her headache and intoxication but it wasn't that simple anymore. Her headache had faded and she'd been sober enough to realize her actions and yet she'd stayed. Stayed with the prospect of learning more about this cold fearless bounty hunter who lived on the edge of all life and all emotion.

Confidence had spurred itself within her and made her reckless. It was an awkward feeling for her to be self-conscious. She was an up-front person, flaunting all she had and taking all she wanted. But here wrapped up in Spike's arms huddling in a few thin blankets on the cold hard floor she felt like she never had before. She felt as though she had a purpose other than wandering the stars in search of hapless destiny. She felt happiness, pure bliss in the arms of someone who loved her for who she was no matter who she had been.

She ran her hand over his toned muscles. She'd never thought that he could hide such a well-built body in the thin blue suit he always wore. And there was so much he had to hide.

In all her wildest dreams never had she thought this day would come, that this emotionless cowboy would open up to her. He'd always kept himself distance from the rest of them. She wouldn't have found it strange in the least bit considering the fact that each of them in turn were just as indifferent. Jet always kept to his bonsai, Ed to her computer and she had always kept to her thoughts, just as Spike had. But there was a difference with him, he never smiled openly around any of them unless he was drunk and a sad look seemed to gleam sharply from the depths of his eyes. A lone cowboy lost in a sea of stars.

Spike stirred under her and she lost her train of thought as he curled his arm around her bare waist and pulled her closer. She giggled softly as he held her placing cool kisses along her hairline. Tilting her chin upwards she planted a kiss on his firm lips granting his tongue entrance as she let her own wander through his open lips. The mere taste of him was enough to remind her vividly of the past few hours. Her heartbeat quickened and her face flushed a pale scarlet as they broke the kiss.

"Want another go?" He whispered challengingly into her ear taking a quick nip at it.

"You're on." She retorted as he rolled over to face her completely.

He reached one hand down below the blankets to rest in the heat between her thighs just as the other pulled her still closer. He held her there for a moment taking in the beauty that lay before him. She fit so perfectly in his arms as though always meant to be there. Her sharp green eyes piercing his heart. Where others had only met a wall of stone and were turned away, she broke through to the warmth of his emotions tapping into his mainframe. She knew him better than he had ever thought possible, could ever have suspected and yet she knew so little.

She placed her hands on his chest feeling his heart pounding in response just as hers beat feverishly. Letting out a small moan of pleasure as he ran his fingers delicately over her thighs she kissed him once more losing herself in her emotions. She ran a trail of sweet kisses down his neck and to his collarbone, her hands playing in the mesh of his hair.

He shrugged off the blankets and shifted above her removing his hand to the outside of her thigh. Her skin was so soft and smooth to his touch, delicate compared to the hardcore fighter it belonged to. Fingers ran up her side kneading her hips lightly as they passed moving to rest on her succulent breasts. He held them firmly in his grasp as he captured her lips in his, letting his tongue run along the edge of her mouth. She leaned up into his embrace her own hands moving to hold his face smiling against his lips. He pulled away slowly smiling back at her before he returned to her body tracing the outline of her collarbone with his tongue. She moaned softly when he let his mouth rest in the valley of her breasts as he massaged them slowly. 

"Clunk."

Faye started, her hands moving instinctively to Spikes chest. She pushed him up slowly. A vision of fear was etched sharply in her eyes. Spike stared into them absently until he heard the noise himself. The harsh sound of the hanger as a ship settled into it echoed noisily through the bebop. Ever the dimwit it took him a few moments to register the actuality of the situation. His eyes widened. Jet and Ed were back. He glanced questioningly down at his angel her hair pooling out around her and her eyes frantic. They couldn't let the others see them like this. He stood up slowly lending her his hand to help her up.

"Spike?" She watched as he stood naked before her. Letting his hands fall on her shoulders he kissed her forehead lightly. He turned quickly and rushed out of the room leaving her to wonder curiously in his wake. Slowly on timid feet she followed him out the door and down the hallway. Halfway down the narrow corridor Spike came rushing towards her two towels and a bar of soap stuffed in his arms.

"Here." He whispered handing her the bar of soap and one of the towels. He wrapped the first one around his own waist and pushed her towards the bathroom as she struggled to tie her own. "Do what you always do?" He instructed her, smiling as she stood in the doorway waiting for the opportune moment a fleeting fire flashing in his eyes. She looked so beautiful, even just standing there, leaning slightly against the doorframe the towel wrapped around her breasts dangerously low, a half-smile adorning her vermilion lips. Her hair was somewhat tangled and her makeup smeared but her green eyes still called to him imploringly.

"I won't hit you too hard." She commented sweetly with a devilish quirk licking at her words. His eyes wandered down her lithe arm to the bar of soap she clenched within her tiny fist. Trust Faye to make things look realistic. He shook his head at her a small smile alight on his lips.

A sharp squeal of the hanger door and the clunk of Jet's boots alerted them of the intruders. Faye waited a few seconds cocking her head to the sound. She waited for the right moment and then, then she exploded.

"Damn you Spike. Get the hell outta here!" Just as Jet came through the door she hurled the soap straight at Spike's forehead. Despite his attempt to duck it her throw hit the mark. He groaned absently rubbing his skull as she continued her ranting clutching the towel tightly around her now that Jet and Ed had entered the scene. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

Storming back into the bathroom very convincingly she slammed the metal door closed with a sharp clank. It echoed harshly through the ship sending hands to ears amongst the lot of them as they stood gaping at Spike.

Eventually Jet let out a low chuckle as he crossed the room to put an arm on Spikes shoulder. "I thought you'd got the point the first time you tried that." He laughed at his friends expense. "You should no better than try and get in there when she's around. You'd think she were a fish as many showers as she takes. Damn and you tried to get in with her." He couldn't suppress his laughter.

Spike swatted at his hand trying to shrug off Jet's firm grip on his shoulder. "I wasn't even-" He stopped suddenly when another bar of soap skimmed the edge of his tousled hair. He watched its trail of flight as it made its way straight for Jet. He regarded it in a queer derailment of slow motion. The moment before it hit he turned, to see Faye leaning over the railing her breasts all but hanging out of the loose towel. She gave him a fleeting smile before directing her attention once more to Jet.

"Damn you Jet. How's a woman supposed to take a shower on this Goddamned ship when there's no hot water? You better get your ass up here and fix it. There's more soap where that came from and I'm not in a good mood right now." She turned away before he could even answer heading for her room at the end of the hall.

"What's up with her?" Jet inquired bringing Spikes eyes away from the backside of the seductress as she disappeared behind her door. Wonderful acting on her part. Jet may not always be one the brightest of stars but he was no complete idiot.

"I have no idea." He answered vaguely turning his back on the curiosity and making his way back to his room. Jet stood still behind him gazing up at the bathroom door that tilted on its hinges. Things on the bebop had changed in his absence and he wasn't quite sure he was ready to know how.

  


_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

  


"Dinner's ready."

Jet's voice drifted through her thoughts and Faye rolled over onto her back. She had donned her usual yellow outfit and wrapped her red jacked about her arms. She'd save the tight black dress she'd found bundled up at the back of her drawer for later days. She'd been tempted to wear it but it was even more revealing the blue dress she'd left in Spikes room.

Though she was unwilling to get up the promised of food was enough to lure her from her solitude. She opened the door to her room indifferently stepping out from it the soft pitter patter of her feet barely noticeable. Heading down the corridor she all but ran into Ed as she spun past her humming absurdly. She steadied herself and followed the girl down the steps and into the main room. She made her way to the biggest coach and flopped down on it fluffing up a few of the cushions.

Apparently someone had cleaned up the beer cans and junk on the floor she noted, looking around. More than likely it'd been Jet tired of the clutter. He valued cleanliness above all else and when his bebop was dirty he wouldn't stand for it. As Ed fell head first into the armchair next to her she sniffed the air exalting in the warm aroma of food that reached her. One thing she was grateful for was Jet's cooking. He may be a tough guy but he was no where near the hardcore extremities of the cool cowboy in the other room. He was more of a motherly type, protective of his crew and taking on the responsibilities of caring for them.

As Spike joined them flopping into an armchair to her right Jet appeared from around the corner a large pot cradled in his arms. He placed it on the table a ladle emerging from its rim. "Soup." He announced as he placed hearty bowls of it before them. Ed grabbed for the nearest one immediately and dipping her spoon into it she proceed to wave the spoon around as though it were and airplane buzzing loudly as she did so. Faye took a more restrained approach plucking the spoon gently from the table and taking a quick sip of the steaming liquid. Despite the fact that it burned her throat and scalded her throat the whole way down it was delicious. Replacing her spoon in the bowl she turned to Jet nonchalantly sweeping her hand in mock annoyance at her meal.

"What's this Jet trying to poison us again?"

He eyed her wryly before replying in the same air. "'Course not Faye in that case I would've only made enough for you."

"Ha ha. Very funny." she replied curtly but in no ill-humor as she reached for another taste. Eating continued in mild silence if Ed could be ignored. Faye was finding it increasingly hard to eat imagining as though Spike were watching her every move. But every time she looked he seemed to be more involved with what was in his bowl than her.

Quite the contrary she was watching Spike more closely than she ever had. Her eyes peeked out from under hooded lashes to glance at him every now and than. He was a slow eater she noticed or rather he was more partial to stirring his soup around the bowl than putting it into his mouth. Normally he would've shoveled it down, or so she thought she'd never really paid attention before but he seemed like a fast eater.

After a while Jet leaned forward from his seat across from her and switched on the monitor. Almost instantaneously a gruff voice blasted out in a southern accent. "Howdy all you three hundred thousand bounty hunters out there..." A quick flick of a knob and Jet had it down to a low whisper. Faye listened intently as some dude from the dragon syndicate was announced to be worth eight hundred million woolongs. Without stopping to think she turned towards Spike her hair flinging behind her head with the quickness. Had this man been involved in Julia's death?

He didn't even bat an eyelash. But Jet did. He'd been watching the two of them all night. They'd seemed different, more agreeable towards one another, more friendly, if not closer than they'd been when he'd left earlier. He'd watched them snatching glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. In a way it would have been funny watching this like they had some secret between them, it would have been funny had he had an idea what this big secret was. As it was, he was left in the dark on that matter and no matter how many hints he dropped in the direction of their little secret neither of them seemed to get it unless they were merely pretending. He didn't think so though. Maybe he was just imagining things though. It had been a long day.

"Where to now will Bebop go?" Ed yelled at the top of her lungs as she skipped over the table bringing them all back to reality as she broke the silence between them.

Spike sighed inwardly as Jet rose to clear the plates and such away dismissing himself. He'd seen the look in his old friend's eyes. He'd noticed the changes in himself and Faye. They should probably keep their little from him for a while yet. No reason to break the news so heavily. He watched Faye stand gracefully and retreat to her room for a moment.

Though he longed to follow her into the darkness of her bedroom he thought better of it considering Jet and Ed were present he followed Jet into the kitchen instead. The captain of the bebop looked every bit the house wife as he cleaned out the dishes with precision and replaced them to their right spots. Withholding an obvious laugh Spike wandered up to Jet and sat himself on the counter next to him. He was about to ask how his little shopping exploits with Ed had gone when the gruff voice interrupted him questioningly. "Is there something going on between you and Faye, Spike? You two've been acting strange ever since I got here. Well okey Faye's not that far from normal but your startin to worry me a bit." He didn't even look up from drying the bowl he was working on.

"Well you have nothing to worry about 'cause there's nothing going on between us." He said it flatly devoid of emotion. He was good at that sort of thing, putting himself outside of the situation if only to make his words more believable. There was no followup on his statement, no offer of proof. He wasn't one to give information for free, even to his friends. Jet would believe him, think nothing of this admission because it was in his character to accept Spike's terse explanations. He'd lived with him for long enough now to know what to expect, but not long enough to know what he didn't.

His companion was complicated and there was no number of years you could spend with someone like that, that would let you fully comprehend his twisting ways. He was a man of sorrow laced with hope dry, dead, fading hope and yet it clung to him and he gave no fight. That hope, Jet mused, was most likely all that kept this cowboy going, all that fueled the hungry fires of his restless soul.

"If you say so." He answered finally placing the dish aside and reaching for another. He heard Spike push himself off the counter his suit brushing lightly against the cool surface as he turned on his heal and silently made his way, no doubt, back to his room.

  


_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

  


Though she'd planned to return straight to her room, Faye was interrupted when she ran into Ed who was trilling a high-pitched tune and waltzing around the stairs in a tight circle. In her arms she carried a large black box that shone dimly in the overhead lights. It was almost as big as the young girl if not half as heavy, but she seamed to carry it with ease as she swung it above her head. It wasn't so much that she carried it carelessly for she watched it closely out of the corner of her eye even as she twirled about. When she noticed Faye watching her, she stopped abruptly the sharp tune dying instantly on her lips and her hands flying to her chest the box swinging down with them. She clutched it protectively her arms wrapped around it and her knuckles white with the strength she held it with.

"What's in the box kid?" Faye asked curiously raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Nothing Faye, Faye, it's nothing." it was said in her usual joyful voice but even Faye could detect the subtle undertones that emanated from the girls own body movement. The box was more than likely empty, a young girl's fantasy, a crazy one at that. You never knew with Ed, she was always a tricky little thing. She didn't bother to persist in pushing the matter knowing she would get little more out of the computer whiz besides a few twisted words and abnormal behavior she was prone to.

Giving Ed a wide berth she strode around her nonchalantly making her way up the stairs to her room. Behind her Ed turned to watch her as she made her way across the narrow hallway until she was well shuttered in behind the walls and door of her room. Then and only then did she turn up her head and howl uproariously. In a slightly muted tone she followed up with a clearly foreboding message. "Yes Faye, Faye box is my little secret. But soon you will know too. Faye, Faye won't be very happy than."

Abandoning the strangeness she returned to her norm ranting and raving until she settled down box in hand before her computer to do some well awaited hacking, if not a little game of chess with her favorite partner.

  


_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

  


After everyone had fallen asleep, Faye grabbed a towel and a fresh bar of soap and crept out of her room. She had to take a shower even if it was freezing. As long as jet didn't find out it would be okey. If he knew she had the stamina to take a cold shower he'd never fix the heat. She sighed inwardly knowing she'd never get any sleep after such a cold shower. But it beat wounding her pride and taking one tomorrow morning so Jet could have an excuse.

Turning the handle on the bathroom door she glanced down at Spike's doorway dark and empty. Too bad they'd been interrupted earlier. She knew from experience that the second time was always the best, fear and doubt pushed aside to let raw passion take its course. Deftly she opened the door and stepped inside closing it silently behind her, oblivious to the figure that followed her silhouette with his piercing eyes.

She dropped the towel and soap on the counter before tugging open the shower door. Twisting the knob she let it run while she undressed. She took her time knowing it didn't matter since there was no hot water to be wasted. She unbuttoned her jacket and let it fall to the floor. Her stomach shone a rosy white against the pale yellow of her shorts and top. She let her fingers glide over her skin slowly the coolness of her damp hands reminding her of the icy water that fell continuously in the shower behind her. Quickening her pace she undid her pants and let them slid down her legs while she slipped out of her top. She sighed loosely now that her breasts were free. Pulling of the delicate few inches of fabric that were her underwear she tossed them aside and kicked off her shoes.

She looked up slowly after pushing her clothes into a tight ball with her toes and analyzed herself in the mirror. Her skin was supple and creamy, her hair pooled out about her face and her eyes twinkled brightly from behind her gown bangs. Had a lonesome cowboy truly come to love this face? To love the spirit that dwelled beyond the depths of those sparkling eyes?

She shook her head freeing herself from the thoughts that filled her mind and clouded her vision. It was no use to think about him, he only filled her mind and made her drunk with need with lust and passion. She didn't know if she could love him like she wanted to. He was just so much.

She shivered distractedly as she grabbed the soap willed herself to open the shower door and subject herself to the all but frozen waters. The wetness saturated her in a matter of moments and the freezing waters beat down heavily on her shoulders. She didn't close the door when she got in because the air outside of the shower was still warm and it filtered in amongst the cold.

When she'd become used to the temperature she reached up to a rack above her head and pulled down a razor. Lathering a layer of soap and lotion on her legs she let the sharp blade glide swiftly over the skin of her legs. Then she moved to her arms this time a little slower knowing that a cut would show up much easier here. She finished up with her under arms and rinsed herself off running her arms against her cheeks to feel their soft silkiness on her face. She replaced the razor to its perch bending down to grab a bottle of shampoo from the floor. She poured a dollop of it into her hands and massaged it through her hair. Closing her eyes, she hummed softly to herself.

All too suddenly she felt an extra pair of hands lace their way through her short locks. The fingers were thin and strong. She smiled despite herself as she let her hands drop from her hair to rest at her sides. His hands however remained tangled in her short tresses massaging her scalp lightly. She reveled in his closeness, his gentleness as she leaned back against his hard toned chest.

Finishing with her hair he pushed her forward and let the water run over both of them. She shivered in its icy assault. Maybe they would get a chance to finish what they'd started earlier. She relaxed calmly becoming used to the chill flow of hard water cascading down from the old twisted faucet.__

His hands having fallen from her hair made their way along her body to her wide hips. He held her close nuzzling his face into the curve of her neck kissing softly. He worked his tongue down to nip quickly at her shoulder. She laughed softly, letting her own hands meet his as she turned in his embrace.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively and her own became trapped between them laid out on his hard chest. Looking down into her green eyes he captured her luscious lips in a death grip sucking the life out of her. She opened to him letting his tongue dance with hers between their mouths. She smiled against his lips as she felt him harden against her. "Not so gently this time."

"Well then if that's what you want." He whispered. Pushing her back he pulled her hands away and attacked her breasts with hunger. He suckled one like a babe his her hand running slowly around her other nipple in shortening circles. A moan escaped her lips and she backed into the slippery wall water cascading gently down their slick naked bodies.

Her hands tangled in his sopping hair pulling at his neck as he played with her letting his tongue slide between the valley of her breasts. Spike kissed his way to her navel his hands still groping her succulent breasts. Pushing her harder into the shower wall he held her hips as he dropped to his knees. He let his lips trail up her thighs slowly, exulting in the shivers that ran through her body. His tongue slid in through her pulsing slit licking her red folds, tasting her womanliness. He flickered in and out quickly running his hands along her thighs roughly kneading his knuckles into her firm skin. Her taste flooded his senses and he let his tongue linger within her reveling in it. She was one hell of a woman and here he was taking all he could from the moment. He would have smiled had he not been so wrapped up in his work but he merely prodded her soft node as violently as his flicking tongue would allow. She shook at his ministrations her body reacting of its own accord.

Faye let loose to her passion moaning uncontrollably at his actions. Waves of feeling passed through her being from deep within her. Her body swayed and she felt an urge for his entrance. She gripped his shoulders tightly with all the intent to pull him away from his point of teasing. But she was just as aroused and in her own way fought to please him. She pulled him up forcibly despite her thin frame and pushed him out of the shower. The door clattered against the wall and water splayed off their bodies and splattered the walls and mirror.

He hit the opposite wall sharply his moan muffled by her raging lips. They tugged at the corners of his mouth and trailed down his smooth skin along his jaw and down to his collar bone. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him in a fever of passion. His hips grated against hers and she could feel him bulge against her stomach. His hands flew to her arms and he gripped them tightly as he captured her lips in his one last time before she dropped. Her hands played down his toned stomach and over the gradual slope of his hips. Reaching his throbbing organ, she smiled mischievously her hands fondling it in such a way they barely grazed the skin. He shivered as she had and almost kicked himself for it. Unconsciously they been playing at this the whole time. Now the prospect of her winning over him in such a thing was if anything daunting. He would have hid his body's surges and his soft moans if only to insure that he would win, but now as sweat mingled with the remnants of the shower's cool water he was too enraptured in his arousal he couldn't help himself.

So he waited as she slowly eased him into her open mouth her lips brushing lightly along his full length. She felt him tense at her careful touch and let her tongue rove over his thickness in swift circles enticing to an extreme if not overly inviting. He struggled to hold back a rough moan as his breath quickened and his blood ran hot through his veins. She slid her lips back and fondled him in her soft delicate fingers for a moment but only for a moment. She pulled him back into her, her mouth teasingly sucking as it flickered along his length. Her tongue ran smoothly over his heated manhood as she herself felt her body respond to her own growing need.

Her body shook dangerously and she pulled mouth pulled away from his growing member. Her eyes darted up to his as she rose to meet his lips. Their gazes mate and though neither said a word they both knew what the other had not said. He pulled her into a full kiss pushing himself off the wall and circling around her so that it was she who had her back to the wall. His hands cradled her face gently as he claimed her mouth his tongue mingling with hers as their naked bodies came together warm and yearning.

Breaking the kiss he pushed against her and she bent neatly her back sliding a ways down the cool metal of the wall. She smiled at him a gleam of daring hiding behind her luscious lips as her hands helped him guide his pulsing organ into her. His entrance from then on was swift as he pushed himself onto her. She gasped at his harshness a moan fighting to escape her lips. Slowly flowing into the rhythm of bucking and thrusting he stifled her with his own mouth seizing her in a rough kiss. Pulling away he nipped sharply at her lip.

She returned the favor as the beat to their inane dance rose to fever pitch. They moved in complement to one another both awaiting the moment of release, the feeling of pure ecstacy. He plunged into her she rose to meet him, his body pushing hard on her as he all but shoved himself into her again and again. Their moans almost screams Spike let his lips linger on the soft skin of her neck for a moment before the final plunge. His hands gripped her waist tightly pulling her over him as hers gripped his shoulders tightly pulling him into her. Her nails bit into them as he pulled away for the final thrust. In harmony they pulled each other together and he emptied himself into her waiting hollowness. She cried out as he filled her, her nails slid along his shoulders leaving long scratches in their wake. Their emotions and their bodies had reached their peaks and in the moment they'd met in their her energy diminishing as he rested within her.

She fell slack into his waiting arms and he lifted her, legs circling about his torso still holding onto their link. He let his body fold and carefully lowered himself to the floor over her, his organ still buried deep inside her. She shifted gently beneath him her sharp green eyes searching for his. He kissed her softly his earlier fervor gone for the moment.

She returned the kiss her tongue lulling in his mouth maneuvering slowly over his lips. With a sigh they broke the kiss and Spike eased himself off of her to lay beside her on the cool bathroom tiles. The sound spraying water echoed from the shower, small droplets falling to land on their heated skin almost sizzling. Leaning on his elbow he looked down at her creamy face her lips slightly open and her cheeks flushed a pale crimson from her earlier exertion. Her eyes twinkled lightly and he reached a hand out to replace a thin tendril of her hair that had fallen across her forehead. Smirking naughtily he let his hand linger on her cooling face.

"How was that for 'not so gentle?"

  
  
  
  
  


AN: well there it is I think I'll make this into a short fic maybe six or so chapters I think but yeah hope you liked it. And I just to tell you next chappie I think I'll have a flash back for Faye and dear old ruthless cowboy spike will just have to console her, and yes you find out why the box is so important (if you don already kno). But anyways sorry for the wait I was grounded from the comp for a while there but next chappie won't take so long hopefully. Well ya'll kno the drill reveiw!!! For now see ya space cowboy.


	3. It's been a while

Wow it's been close to forever since I've updated and I'm really sorry about that guys. O.o My comp's been on the fritz for quite a while but we had someone fix it so yeah. But anyways, school's out and it's summer so I know I should have a lot of time for this but somehow I've obligated myself to about a million other things. Don't get me wrong I haven't forgotten about you but it's been tight lately. (Lol it's just a repeat msg from T.L)

I have a soccer tournament in Pismo this weekend but as soon as I get back on Monday I'll have a new chapter up for you guys. !!! It's been a long time but I'm not gonna leave ya'll hangin, this is my fave story so I'm definitely gonna finish. Promise as soon as I get back I'll have the next chapter up... it's gonna be a sad one I have a feeling...

Please don't desert me guys I kno I'm a little forgetful sometimes but I've really just been super busy lately : ( sorry bout that but it's summer now so I should be able to stay up later to finish the chappies and now that I don't have homework to not do I can't get grounded off the computer lol but yeah I'll see ya later k.

-Yasuko


End file.
